Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a circuit substrate.
Description of Related Art
In current semiconductor package technology, a circuit substrate is one of the most frequently used components. A circuit substrate is mainly composed of a plurality of patterned conductive layers and a plurality of dielectric layers alternately stacked to one another. In addition, the patterned conductive layers are electrically connected through a plurality of conductive vias. With the increasing of the density of the circuit of the circuit substrate, how to effectively simplify the fabricating process of the circuit substrate and to use the limited space to deploy circuits has become an important subject.